


Coming Down

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alfa Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, M/M, Omega Harry, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Harry Styles to młody dziennikarz, który właśnie ma przeprowadzić wywiad z One Direction. Problemy zaczynają się, gdy  tego samego dnia dostaje gorączki, a Louis Tomlinson całkiem niedawno zadeklarował się jako alfa, a Harry od wielu lat jest zauroczony swoim idolem.Albo:a/b/o, gdzie Harry jest omegą, a Louis alfą. Myślą, że poznali się w niesprzyjających okolicznościach, ale tak naprawdę każdy sposób jest dobry, żeby poznać swoją bratnią duszę.





	

Harry Styles był nieco zdenerwowany.  
Dzisiaj miał przeprowadzić wywiad w telewizji. Cóż, nie był to jego pierwszy raz, dodatkowo to nawet nie było emitowane na żywo. Mężczyzna od kilkunastu miesięcy tutaj pracował i właściwie wywiady nie powinny być jakimś szczególnym stresem. Najczęściej rozmawiał z mało znanymi gwiazdami muzyki; były to jakieś nowe zespoły czy piosenkarze jednego hitu. Harry naprawdę uwielbiał swoją pracę, bo mógł poznać wiele ciekawych osób, z którymi dzielił pasję, czyli muzykę. Przyjemność sprawiało mu słuchanie ludzi, którzy opowiadali o tym, co kochają. Do tego zawsze dostawał dużo miłych komentarzy od fanów, bo sam był w kilku fandomach, więc dobrze wiedział, czego ludzie chcą się dowiedzieć o idolach. Nie bał się też zaglądać przed spotkaniami na tumblra czy twittera w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.  
Jednak teraz było inaczej. Nick Grimshaw, główny prezenter, pojechał do Stanów Zjednoczonych relacjonować jakąś galę, a tylko dzisiaj ich stacja mogła przeprowadzić wywiad z jednym z najbardziej popularnych zespołów ostatnich lat — One Direction. Starali się o to kilka miesięcy i nareszcie chłopcy znaleźli czas dla nieco mniejszego programu. Dla wszystkich było to zaskoczenie, Nick prawie się popłakał, gdy się dowiedział, że to nie on będzie miał szansę z nimi porozmawiać. Jednak w największym szoku był Harry, gdy jego szef uznał, że to on przejmie rolę Grimshawa. Był podekscytowany, ale też zestresowany. W końcu miał ledwo dwadzieścia lat i to byłby naprawdę duży sukces. Na jego drodze stały jednak dwa, dość istotne, problemy. Po pierwsze, Harry był fanem tego zespołu od przeszło czterech lat. Oglądał ich jeszcze za czasów X Factora i pozostał z nimi aż do teraz. Styles jednak nie był zwykłym słuchaczem ich muzyki, on naprawdę był fanem. Okej, właściwie zachowywał się jak te wszystkie nastolatki: miał swojego ulubieńca (Louisa), przeszukiwał tumblra dla nowych zdjęć (głownie Louisa) czy fanfiction (okej, były to najczęściej imagine z Louisem ewentualnie smuty Ziama). Tak, był jak prawdziwa fanka i bał się, że zacznie piszczeć na ich widok. Było to praktycznie pewne, bo gdyby usłyszał głos Louisa, chyba by zemdlał. Tym bardziej po jego ostatnim oświadczeniu.  
Harry był omegą i nigdy specjalnie tego nie ukrywał. Mimo że pierwsza gorączka była dla jego rodzinny lekkim zaskoczeniem, bo chłopak nie wygląda specjalnie kobieco, brak mu zaokrąglonych kształtów, a jego siostra jest alfą. Jednak on sam wcale nie czuł, że to coś niespodziewanego, wewnętrznie wiedział, że nie mógłby być alfą. W ogóle nie był dominujący i wręcz uwielbiał, gdy ktoś się nim zajmował. Nie miał partnera, więc brał leki przeciw gorączce, które sprawiały, że przechodził ją dość rzadko.  
Niby było mu dobrze samemu, ale czasami brakowało mu kogoś. Nie chodziło tylko o spełnienie seksualne, raczej potrzebował osoby, którą naprawdę by pokochał i mogliby się złączyć. Był w głębi duszy romantykiem i marzył o związku na całe życie.  
Przez wiele lat wszyscy chłopcy z One Direction twierdzili, że są betami. Ten fakt wcale nie przeszkadzał Harry'emu w jego małym zauroczeniu w Louisie. Wiedział, że nie będą mogli być parą, ale nawet na to nie liczył. Nie był głupi i zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tomlinson nagle nie zobaczy go w tłumie na koncercie i zakocha się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w fanfiction, które Harry czyta w wolnym czasie. Louis był dla niego zbyt idealny i odległy, a chłopcu wystarczało robienie siebie dobrze do jego zdjęć.  
Do czasu.  
Zaledwie parę tygodni temu Louis przyznał się do bycia alfą. Jeden z koncertów został odwołany, ponieważ Tomlinson przechodził ruję. Dla większość fanów był to ogromny szok. Niektóre fanki popadły w histerię, uświadamiając sobie, że ich idol lubi pieprzyć omegi i większość z nich nie ma u niego szans. Wprawdzie od wielu lat na tumblrze pojawiały się różne teorie, chcące udowodnić, że muzycy wcale nie są betami, tak jak mówili. Harry podejrzewał, że nie zdradzają opinii publicznej takich faktów, nie ze względu na chęć zachowania prywatności, tylko raczej dlatego, że to mogłoby zepsuć wizerunek zespołu. Bety były najczęściej spotykane i w zasadzie bezpieczne. Bo w końcu najwięcej fanek było właśnie betami, więc zawsze mogły mieć nadzieje na szczęśliwe życie z idolem. Może i reszta była z tego powodu poszkodowana, ale to przecież nie tak, że Harry, inne omegi czy alfy jakoś płakały z tego powodu. To był po prostu fakt i tak naprawdę chłopak nigdy by nie pomyślał, że któryś z nich może ich oszukiwać, gdyby nie tumblr.  
Jednak w końcu okazało się, że blogerzy z tej strony przewidzieli prawdę — Louis bezapelacyjnie był alfą. Harry uważał, że z jego dominującym stylem bycia i wszystkim był wręcz alfą idealną. Może i Styles był naiwnym idiotą, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko pomaganiu mu w jego rui. Wyobrażał sobie, jak Tomlinson by się nim opiekował i później pieprzył. Wszystko wydawało mu się tak nierealne, bo to nawet mało prawdopodobne, że spotkałby Louisa, co dopiero, że ten zechciałby uprawiać z nim seks. Po raz kolejny uświadamiał sobie, że nie może żyć jakimiś marzeniami i pogodzić się z faktem, że on i jego idol raczej nie będą razem.  
To nie tak, że Harry był brzydki czy miał nieładną figurę. Wręcz przeciwnie, wiele osób zachwycało się jego śliczną twarzą z zielonymi oczami, pełnymi ustami czy dołeczkami w policzkach. Przydługie loki ładnie dopełniały całość, sprawiając, że wydawał się być słodki i bardziej potulny. Jego ciało wprawdzie było dość umięśnione, ale osobiście uważał, że żyje w takich czasach, że bycie omegą wcale nie oznacza bycia zniewieściałym. Uważał siebie za męskiego i nie widział powodu, żeby miał przestać ćwiczyć. Przecież i tak bardziej od wyglądu liczył się jego zapach, uroda mogła mu dać jedynie przychylność alf, które nie chciały się z nim związać. Wolał czuć się dobrze ze swoim ciałem niż próbować na siłę się komuś przypodobać.  
Podczas gdy pierwszy problem związany z przeprowadzaniem wywiadu wydawał się być błahy, bo przecież uda mu się powstrzymać swoje fanowskie zapędy, drugi był znacznie poważniejszy. Harry brał leki opóźniające gorączkę i zmniejszające jej częstotliwość, ale to nie tak, że nie miał jej wcale. I, jeśli jego lekarz dobrze obliczył, powinna zacząć się jutro. W dzień wywiadu.  
Harry nie mógł zrezygnować z pracy, bo nie mieli nikogo w zastępstwie, a nowicjusz nie był dobrym pomysłem na tak ważne zadanie. W końcu chłopak miał już doświadczenie w prowadzeniu wywiadów, nawet jeśli nie byli to tak popularni ludzie. Po prostu Styles musiał to zrobić i już przygotował się na wszystko psychicznie. Przecież całe nagrania nie zajmą więcej niż godzinę, dodatkowo w połowie będzie mała przerwa. Będzie mógł wtedy trochę sobie ulżyć w łazience. Zbyt obcisłe spodnie i przydługa koszula powinny załatwić sprawę erekcji, która nie będzie się tak odznaczała, a podwyższona klimatyzacja sprawi, że nie będzie mu tak gorąco. Dodatkowo dzięki jakiemuś poradnikowi dla omeg, Harry dowiedział się, że powinien mieć w sobie zatyczkę, żeby przypadkiem nie przeciekać. A mówią, że na tumblrze można tylko marnować czas.   
Naukowa strona tumblra, moi drodzy.  
Tak więc, kiedy wieczorem jeszcze wszystko było z nim dobrze, jedynie czuł lekkie ciepło w podbrzuszu, był dobrej myśli. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że gorączka opóźni się o kilka godzin, a może nawet dzień i wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Był przygotowany do wywiadu, znał wszystkie pytania na pamięć, mimo że będą też na kartce, ma w zanadrzu kilka żartów oraz tweety od fanów. A co najważniejsze, on sam kocha ten zespół i dobrze wie, czego od wywiadu oczekują sami chłopcy, ale też inni słuchacze.  
Będzie dobrze.   
Ω  
Harry obudził się kilka minut przed swoim budzikiem i kurwa. Jego bielizna była mokra, penis twardy, a on czuł, że zaraz się rozpłynie z gorąca. Gdy zobaczył, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu zanim powinien się zacząć przygotować, wyciągnął spod łóżka pudełko ze swoimi zabawkami. Wybrał tę średniej wielkość i bez zbędnych przygotowań włożył dildo do połowy. Jęknął przeciągle, gdy poczuł jak dreszcz przechodzi przez jego ciało. Wsadzał sobie gumowego penisa coraz głębiej, przy okazji ocierając się o, i tak już brudne, prześcieradło. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie myślał wtedy o Louisie. Wyobrażał sobie, że mężczyzna brutalnie w niego wchodzi, ciągnąc za włosy i zakazując dotykania się. "Tylko ja się mogę tobą zajmować" w jego głowie szeptał mężczyzna, podgryzając jego ucho. Harry praktyczne czuł, jak jego usta przeszły przez kark, żeby ugryźć wrażliwą skórę.   
Chłopak zaczął mocniej się ocierać, chcąc jak najszybciej dojść, bo był już zmęczony i wiedział, że musi iść do pracy, ale uczucie było tak dobre, że chciał je przedłużyć. Nie udało mu się i zaczął szczytować w tym samym momencie, co jego wyobrażony Louis za nim. Myślał jeszcze przez chwilę o tym, jak Tomlinson mógłby go czyścić, zanim wstał i włożył brudne prześcieradło do kosza na pranie.  
Wziął prysznic, dokładnie myjąc miejsca intymne, po czym wytarł się i włożył w siebie zatyczkę. Do tego czasu znowu zrobił się twardy, ale starał się to ignorować. Zabawka dawała mu miłe tarcie, a co najważniejsze sprawiła, że nie przeciekał. Spojrzał na swoją twarz w lustrze; była lekko zarumieniona, ale miał nadzieję, że wizażystki zrobią mu jakiś delikatny makijaż. Przeczesał jeszcze palcami włosy, chcąc sprawić, żeby wyglądały choć trochę lepiej.  
Zjadł szybkie śniadanie i wyszedł z domu. Kilkanaście minut później parkował już przed budynkiem, w którym pracował. Droga była męczarnią, ponieważ z każdą dziurą w jezdni czy wzniesieniem podskakiwał, a zatyczka wchodziła w niego na tyle głęboko, że pozwalał sobie na ciche jęki. Jeśli przeżyje dzisiejszy dzień to będzie z siebie naprawdę dumny.  
Sprawdził godzinę i doszedł do wniosku, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu na przygotowania. Wszedł do budynku, gdzie przywitał się ze wszystkimi współpracownikami. Ludzie wydawali się być wyjątkowo nerwowi i się spieszyli. Harry starał się nie podzielać ich zachowania i ze spokojem, który zachował tylko na zewnątrz, wszedł do garderoby.  
— Harry, nareszcie jesteś! — wykrzyknęła jedna z wizażystek, Lou. Spojrzała na niego z troską, kiedy podszedł do niej, żeby się przytulić. — Wszystko okej?  
— To dzisiaj — odparł tylko, a kobieta wiedziała, o co mu chodziło. Jako jednej z nielicznych zdradził to, że jego gorączka przypada akurat tego dnia. Gdyby ktoś inny się dowiedział, mógłby mieć problemy z tego powodu albo co gorsza, zostałby wyśmiany.  
— Całe szczęście, że nie ma tutaj Nicka — westchnęła z ulgą, podsuwając mu krzesło, żeby usiadł. Większość pracowników tutaj było betami, zaledwie parę kobiet to omegi, a Nick był alfą. Zawsze potrafił wyczuć zapach Harry'ego i starał się go podrywać, ale chłopak jakoś nie był z tego powodu zachwycony. Lubił Nicka, ale nie wyobrażał się z nim związać. Mężczyzna kiedyś mu powiedział, że gdy w czasie gorączki inaczej będzie mówił, ale na szczęście nie miał jeszcze okazji się z nim wtedy spotkać. Zawsze brał wolne, tłumacząc się, że jest chory, co właściwie nie było kłamstwem. Nick oferował mu pomoc, ale kiedy jeszcze gorączka się nie zaczęła, był w stanie mu odmówić.  
Lou zrobiła mu delikatny makijaż, zakrywający jedynie zarumienione policzki i dając trochę więcej pudru, bo Harry dość mocno się teraz pocił.  
— Jak sobie radzisz? — zagadała przyjaźnie, wykonując ostatnie poprawki.  
— Raczej dobrze — uznał. — Oprócz tego, że gdybym mógł, to najchętniej bym się rozebrał, bo jest mi za gorąco. No i jestem napalony.  
— Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć, bo nigdy czegoś takiego nie znosiłam — powiedziała, a w jej głosie można było wyczuć to, że jej przykro. — Mogę co najwyżej poprosić kogoś o zwiększenie klimatyzacji.  
— Byłoby cudownie — uznał z uśmiechem.  
Z minuty na minutę wszyscy robili się coraz bardziej nerwowi, a gdy One Direction przyjechało, emocje sięgnęły zenitu. Kierownik przywitał się z nimi i zaprowadził do garderoby, żeby mogli się przygotować. Wcześniej zarząd sprawdził pytania, jakie ma zamiar zadać Harry i wszystkie je zaakceptował. Cóż, nie licząc pytań z Twittera. Styles wybrał te najpopularniejsze i nie wydawały się one zbyt osobiste, raczej ogólne, poza tym, chłopcy uwielbiali być blisko z ich słuchaczami.  
Harry siedział właśnie w swojej garderobie, zaraz przy wiatraku, chcąc się jeszcze bardziej ochłodzić. Jak na razie wychodziło mu to w miarę dobrze, oddychał głęboko i czuł się pewnie. Wywiad nie był na żywo, więc nawet jeśli jego zachowanie będzie nienaturalne, to montażyści sprawnie to wytną i pokażą wtedy jakiegoś członka zespołu. Co mogło pójść nie tak?  
Wszedł do studia i chwilę później doszli do niego chłopcy. Wszyscy byli już przygotowani, ale mikrofony nie zostały jeszcze włączone, podobnie jak kamery, dlatego mogli się normalnie poznać.  
— Część, jestem Harry — przedstawił się, podając każdemu z nich dłoń. Rozśmieszyło go trochę to, że chłopcy również powiedzieli swoje imiona, jakby ich nie znał. Z drugiej strony może nie spodziewają się tego, że jakiś mężczyzna jest fanem ich twórczości.  
Kiedy Harry ujął dłoń Louisa, myślał, że się rozpłynie. Odkąd znaleźli się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, czuł jego zapach. Właściwie, wiedział tylko, że to zapach jakiejś alfy, ale chyba był nią tutaj tylko Tomlinson. Zastanawiał się, czy muzyk również coś wyczuł, ale zapewne nie był w stanie stwierdzić, od kogo to pochodziło. Bardziej prawdopodobne było, że to zapach jakiejś kobiety niż Harry'ego.  
— Dostaliście pytania i mam nadzieję, że się nad nimi zastanowiliście — odezwał się Harry, gdy wszyscy usiedli. Starał się ukryć swoją radość, bo Louis zajął miejsce najbliżej niego. Z drugiej strony przeraził się, że będzie narażony na ten zapach przez większość programu i martwił się, że sobie z tym nie poradzi. — Wywiad i tak nie jest na żywo, więc jeśli z jakiegoś powodu będziecie chcieli coś wyciąć czy powtórzyć, mówcie.  
— Oglądałem ostatnio wasz program i widziałem, że prowadzący zadaje też pytania od fanów, prawda? — spytał Liam, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do Harry'ego.   
— Tak, Nick, niezbyt to lubi, ale ja uważam, że to dobry pomysł — odpowiedział chłopak. — Wiecie, jestem pewien, że osoba, na której pytanie odpowiecie będzie przeszczęśliwa. W końcu jesteście tutaj dla fanów, prawda?  
— Już cię lubię, Harry — stwierdził radośnie Payne, a Styles uśmiechnął się do niego zadowolony.  
— To chyba możemy już zaczynać — stwierdził mężczyzna za kamerą.  
Harry kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się wprost do obiektywu, kiedy zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Zerknął jeszcze na chwilę na swoją kartkę, gdzie miał zapisane różne rzeczy, zanim zaczął.  
— Witam wszystkich w porannym programie BBC1! — przywitał się radośnie. — Jestem Harry Styles i dzisiaj na mojej kanapie goszczę jeden z najpopularniejszych zespołów ostatnich czasów; One Direction — zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby każdy z mężczyzn mógł się przywitać z widzami. — Zapewne każdy z was ich zna, bo od przeszło czterech lat każdy ich nowy singiel od razu ląduje na listach przebojów. Louis, Liam, Niall i Zayn właśnie wydali swój trzeci album, który od razu okazał się być ogromnym sukcesem. — Zwrócił się do muzyków. — Spodziewaliście się tego?  
— Oczywiście domyślaliśmy się, że mamy oddanych fanów i na pewno części z nich się spodoba, ale trochę baliśmy się, że ta mała zmiana stylu może ich zdziwić — zabrał głos Liam. — Jednak na całe szczęście wszystko się udało i niedługo zaczynamy nową trasę.  
Harry pozwolił przez pewien czas mówić chłopcom, co sądzą o nowym albumie, jakie zmiany w nim zaszły. Widział, że sprawia im to niesamowitą przyjemność, szczególnie Liamowi. Payne był w siódmym niebie, mogąc opowiadać o pracy w studio. Chłopak czuł, że mógłby godzinami ich słuchać, bo to naprawdę sprawiało im przyjemność i czuć było, że piosenki, które napisali były całkowicie ich. Dodatkowo Louis, który w skupieniu na niego zerkał. Oparł się nonszalancko na sofie, kładąc nogę na drugą nogę tak, że jedna z nich była zgięta i położona na kolanie drugiej.   
Harry starał się poświęcać uwagę każdemu z muzyków, ale było to trudne, bo czuł na sobie wzrok Louisa. Domyślał się, że to po prostu normalne, że Tomlinson poświęca mu swoją uwagę, w końcu jest prowadzącym programu. Sprawiało jednak, że było mu nieco niekomfortowo, ze względu na całe jego podniecenie. Zastanawiał się, czy Tomlinson zwrócił uwagę na mocniej zarumienione policzki czy stojące sutki oraz to ciągłe wiercenie się.  
Jednak głos producenta w jego słuchawce, mówiący, że ma zmienić temat, trochę go ocucił.  
— To naprawdę świetne, chłopcy! Muszę przyznać, że ja sam uwielbiam ten album i nie potrafiłbym wybrać ulubionej piosenki, jednak muszę o to zapytać; macie jakiś utwór, który bardziej lubicie od innych?  
— U mnie będzie to chyba Better Than Worlds — powiedział Louis. — Ma w sobie taką specyficzną energię i po prostu... jest gorący, nic więcej nie mogę dodać.  
— Napisałeś go wraz z Liamem, prawda? Piosenka jest i kimś szczególnym?  
— Ktoś tu odrobił lekcje — zaśmiał się Tomlinson, puszczając oczko w stronę Harry'ego, sprawiając tym, że zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco. — Ale tak, napisaliśmy ją razem. Lubię pisać z Payno, bo dobrze się rozumiemy.  
— Ale nie odpowiedziałeś wciąż na moje drugie pytanie — nalegał Harry. Chciał się dowiedzieć, czy Louis pisał o kimś szczególnym, bo tak jak wszyscy fani, był ciekawy czy mężczyzna jest w jakimś związku.  
— Zawsze dostajesz to czego chcesz, prawda H? — zażartował Louis, stukając palcami w swoje kolano. Harry założył nogę na nogę bo jego erekcja była już nieznośna i naprawdę musiał coś zrobić. — W czasie pisania, zresztą jak i teraz, byłem sam, więc to pytanie jest raczej do Liama.  
— Nie wszystkie piosenki są o kimś szczególnym, każdy z nas ma jakąś wrażliwość i... — zaczął Payne, ale wtrącił się Zayn.  
— Ta akurat jest o kimś szczególnym — Malik uśmiechnął się. Było to dość specyficzne, bo najczęściej siedział cicho i odzywał się tylko, jak został bezpośrednio o coś zapytany. Teraz jednak przerwał swojemu koledze. Harry już oczyma wyobraźni widział, jak na ten temat będą rozwijały się teorie na tumblrze.  
— Tak, o kimś bardzo szczególnym — zgodził się Liam.  
— Rany, czy nie zrobiło się gorąco! — zaśmiał się Niall. — Te podteksty!  
— Skoro mowa o podtekstach, Niall, co z twoim życiem uczuciowym? — spytał Harry. — Masz teraz kogoś?  
— Niezbyt mamy czas na związki — odparł Horan. — Ciągłe życie w trasie nie sprzyja relacjom.  
— Rozumiem — uznał Harry, patrząc się na nich współczująco. — Ale teraz mieliście trochę czasu dla siebie, pomiędzy promowaniem płyty a rozpoczęciem koncertowania. Jak go wykorzystaliście?  
— Ja grałem w golfa i trochę się leniłem — wzruszył ramionami Niall. — Może parę imprez, ale nic szczególnego.  
— Zayn, zrobiłeś sobie nowy tatuaż, prawda? — Harry był podekscytowany, bo jak na razie widać go było jedynie na zdjęciu, które dodał na portale społecznościowe. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć, jak wygląda w całej okazałości. — Możesz go pokazać na wizji?  
— Em, tak — powiedział niepewnie, a jedna z kamer zrobiła zbliżenie, gdy wstawał, żeby unieść swoją koszulkę. Odwrócił się bokiem i wskazał palcem na napis. Harry przez chwilę zamiast tuszu podziwiał jego ładnie umięśniony brzuch i bezwiednie oblizał wargi. Bez wątpienia Zayn był atrakcyjny i miał naprawdę ładne ciało. — Tu jest napisane „It's a Pirate's Life for Me"  
— Zayn, widzę, że szczególnie chciałeś się rozebrać przed naszym Harrym — parsknął śmiechem Tomlinson, zaraz potem ściskając usta w wąską linie, żeby się uśmiechnąć.  
— Tatuaż na żebrach musiał boleć — stwierdził Niall, gdy wszyscy zignorowali nieco złośliwą uwagę Louisa.  
— Tak, ale chyba bardziej bolały usta i skrzydła tutaj — wskazał na mostek, tym razem nie podnosząc wyżej koszulki.  
— Wiem, o czym mówisz — zgodził się Harry. — Sam mam tatuaż mniej więcej w tym miejscu.  
Gdy to powiedział, Louis uniósł brwi i poprawił się na krześle.  
— Ciekawie — pokiwał głową Tomlinson. — Masz jeszcze jakieś sekretne tatuaże?  
— Hej, czy to przypadkiem nie ja powinienem zadawać pytania? — upomniał się Styles.  
— Więc droga wolna, Harold — droczył się najstarszy. Harry dokładnie wiedział, jak Liam posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Chłopak zapewne przez całe podniecenie, jakie mu towarzyszyło przestał racjonalnie myśleć, ale miał wrażenie, że muzyk z nim flirtuje.  
— Teraz chyba czas na pytanie, na które każdy czekał — powiedział młodszy, patrząc w kamerę. — Louis, paręnaście tygodni temu dowiedzieliśmy się o tym, że jesteś alfą. Takie wyznanie wymagało od ciebie dużo odwagi. Dlaczego akurat teraz zdecydowałeś się to powiedzieć?  
— Miałem dość już ukrywania tego kim jestem — uznał Louis spokojnie. — To sprawiało, że musiałem się ograniczać, nie mogłem się spotykać z kimkolwiek chciałem. Teraz czuję się wolny i bez problemu mogę umówić się z chłopakiem.  
— Nie bałeś się, że stracicie fanów? — powątpiewał Harry, zaciekawiony odpowiedzią. — W końcu musiałeś zdawać sobie sprawę, że to wyznanie złamie serce wielu dziewczyn.  
— Miałem po prostu nadzieję, że zrozumieją, że ja też mam prawo do bycia szczęśliwym — kontynuował. — Jednak przyznaję się, że nie sprawdzałem na żadnych portalach społecznościowych, co piszą. Wolałem się od tego odgrodzić. Wiesz, czuję się wolny i nie chciałem przejmować się tym, że ludzie będą mieli do mnie jakieś pretensje. Taki się urodziłem i raczej tego nie zmienię. Lubię ładnych chłopców, przykro mi dziewczyny.  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho, bo sposób w jaki Louis to powiedział był naprawdę słodki.  
— Uspokoję się, ludzie naprawdę dobrze to przyjęli — zapewnił swojego idola. — Plus, zapewne wielu ładnych chłopców się ucieszyło.  
— Należysz do jednych z nich, Harry? — spytał Louis, ale na szczęście Harry nie miał czas na odpowiedź, bo przerwał im głos producenta.  
— Cięcie! Dziękuję wam, macie teraz piętnaście minut przerwy.  
Harry przeraził się, bo ten czas wydawał się być zdecydowanie zbyt krótki, patrząc na to, co chłopak chciał zrobić. Czuł, że żeby pozbyć się choć trochę swojego podniecenia będzie musiał trochę intensywniej nad sobą popracować. Tym bardziej, że odkąd zobaczył Louisa mógł znacznie więcej sobie wyobrażać i było to łatwiejsze.  
Styles uśmiechnął się do chłopców, zanim ich przeprosił i wyszedł ze studio. Miał zamiar skierować się do garderoby, zanim pójdzie do łazienki, ale po drodze trafił na Lou.  
— Powiem ci tylko, że naprawdę dobrze sobie radzisz! — przytuliła go, a on nieco opadł na jej ramiona. Czuł, że nogi mu się trzęsły i ledwo co potrafił ustać. — Rany, serio jest z tobą źle.  
— Mhm.  
— Och, jeszcze jedno — zatrzymała go, gdy szedł już w stronę garderoby. — Nick wraca wieczorem, więc postaraj się nie spotkać go do tego czasu.  
— Dam sobie radę — zapewnił ją.  
Ta krótka droga wydawała się być męczarnią, bo miał wrażenie, że każdy widzi, jak bardzo jest podniecony. Jego zatyczka sprawiała, że kręciło mu się w głowie i po prostu musiał sobie ulżyć, bo dłużej by nie wytrzymał. Wszedł do garderoby i sięgnął do swojej torby, gdzie miał chusteczki i dildo. Już miał zamiar włożyć to pod koszulkę i wyjść, kiedy drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły. W panice wrzucił to z powrotem do torby i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, kto to.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu był to Louis. W każdym innym przypadku ucieszyłby się widząc mężczyznę, ale teraz to naprawdę nie był dobry moment. Nie chciał ośmieszyć się przy nim, jeśli nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć. Nie potrafił racjonalnie myśleć, jedyne co zaprzątało jego głowę, to fakt, jak bardzo musi dojść. Tym bardziej, że istniała możliwość, że skoro są w tym samym pomieszczeniu, Tomlinson domyśli się, że ma gorączkę.  
Miał nadzieję, że Louis zachowa się jak większość gwiazd i po prostu przejdzie obok niego, nie zwracając większej uwagi. Tak jednak się nie stało, bo mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
— Harry! — podszedł bliżej. — Świetnie sobie dzisiaj radzisz.  
— Em, dziękuję — odpowiedział ze słabym uśmiechem, cofając się nieco. — To wy jesteście bardzo mili i...  
Louis jednak z każdym krokiem Harry'ego w tył, robił jeden do przodu. W końcu znalazł się kilka centymetrów od niego, jednak wcale go nie dotknął. Wygiął się nieco, żeby sięgnąć do swojej kurtki i wyciągnąć z niej telefon. Sprawdził coś szybko, a potem znowu skupił uwagę na Stylesie.   
— Naprawdę się do tego nadajesz, wszystko idzie bardzo naturalnie — pochwalił go Louis. — Czuję się jakbyś nas dobrze znał i wiedział, co lubimy. Wiesz, spytałeś Liama o piosenki, Zayna o tatuaże... Ktoś tu naprawdę odrobił pracę domową.  
— Po prostu lubię wasz zespół — wyznał Harry, a Tomlinson zaśmiał się cicho. — Cieszę się, że miałem okazję was poznać, ale trochę się stresuję.  
— Ale tak szczerze, to trudno musi się przeprowadzać wywiad, jak ma się gorączkę, prawda skarbie? — spytał nagle Louis, zbliżając się do niego tak, że miał okazję powąchać jego szyję. — Pewnie to uciążliwie, kiedy jedyne, o czym myślisz to kutas w tobie. Tak z ciekawości, musisz mieć mocne leki, skoro nie wypiąłeś się jeszcze w momencie, jak zobaczyłeś alfę, hm?  
— Louis... — wyjęczał, bo mężczyzna przygryzł wrażliwą skórę.  
— Czułem twój słodki zapach, odkąd wszedłem do budynku — kontynuował, a Harry wygiął się, żeby otrzeć się o nogę Louisa. — Miła niespodzianka, że akurat najładniejszy chłopiec przechodzi gorączkę, kiedy tutaj przyjechałem. Wiedziałem, że ten wywiad to dobry pomysł.  
— Pieprz mnie, proszę — wyspał chłopak, kiedy Tomlinson dotknął jego penisa przez materiał spodni. Czuł się bezsilny i gdyby nie ręka mężczyzny zapewne upadłby na ziemię.  
— Założę się, że chciałbyś, żeby to był Zayn, hm? — droczył się muzyk. — Widziałem, jak patrzyłeś na jego tatuaże.  
— Chcę tylko ciebie — zapewnił go i miał nadzieję, że ten mu uwierzy. Bo to była całkowita prawda, Louis od początku był jego ulubieńcem, a to, że teraz go dotyka, było spełnieniem marzeń. — Możesz mnie pieprzyć?  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego chcę — złożył pocałunek na szczęce. — Ale zaraz zaczyna się wywiad, więc nie zdążę.  
— Zdążysz, Louis, jestem już gotowy, proszę...  
— Przestań być taki zachłanny, Harry — upomniał go, lekko klepiąc udo i obracając tyłem. Teraz Styles opierał się plecami o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. — Dam ci potem, co tylko będziesz chciał, a teraz tylko ci ulżę.  
Rozpiął rozporek, opuszczając lekko spodnie, żeby przez bokserki sięgnąć do jego penisa. Był już niesamowicie twardy i czerwony, a to tego przeciekał.  
— Rany, jakim cudem tyle wytrzymałeś? — wymamrotał Louis, poruszając dłonią w górę i w dół.  
— Zatyczka... — jęknął Harry, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna go zrozumie. Jego umysł był papką i nie potrafił stworzyć poprawnie zdania.  
Louis jednak włożył drugą dłoń w tył spodni chłopaka, żeby odkryć, ze ten ma w sobie zabawkę. Parsknął pod nosem śmiechem, wciskając ją głębiej, żeby zaraz potem wyciągnąć. Tarcie na prostacie sprawiało mu niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Harry jęknął i odchylił głowę tak, że teraz układała się na ramieniu Tomlinsona. Byli maksymalnie blisko siebie, na tyle, że mógł poczuć jak penis mężczyzny jest twardy. Chłopak nie wierzył, że to się dzieje. Nie dość, że jego idol robi mu dobrze, to jeszcze on sam sprawił, że się podniecił.  
— Skarbie, dojdziesz dla mnie jak grzeczny chłopiec? — spytał Louis i to wystarczyło, żeby Harry spuścił się wprost na jego dłoń. Jęczał w tym czasie, niezbyt się powstrzymując. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że są w budynku pełnym ludzi. Tomlinson jedynie podsunął mu swoja brudną dłoń, żeby ją wyczyścił. Harry ssał jego palce, wyobrażając sobie, że mógłby to robić z jego penisem. Myślał, że Louis po prostu go zostawi i wyjdzie, ale ten dał mu buziaka w policzek i pomógł się ubrać. — Musimy już wracać, chodź skarbie.  
— Jesteś twardy, Louis — powiedział głupawo.  
— Och, naprawdę? — spojrzał na swoje krocze, udając zszokowanie. — Nie zauważyłem!  
— Louis — upomniał go z uśmiechem. — Mogę coś zrobić.  
— Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem, Harold — uznał, dotykając palcem jego nosa. — Będziesz miał okazję się odwdzięczyć.  
— Wiesz, że nie mam na imię Harold?  
— Wiem — wzruszył ramionami i objął biodra Harry'ego, który zdążył być już twardy. Te następne kilkanaście minut będzie prawdziwym wyznaniem, tym bardziej, że teraz już wie, jak cudowny może być Louis.   
Ω  
Gdy weszli do studio, wszyscy byli już na miejscu. Louis powoli puścił Harry'ego, żeby mogli usiąść. Styles uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, gdy otrzymał lekkie klepnięcie w tyłek, które zapewne umknęło pozostałym. To powinno być niezręczne, bo chłopak miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą, co robił z nim w garderobie. Zastanowił się, czy będzie to widoczne na wywiadzie i czy ktokolwiek się domyśli. Trochę go to przerażało, bo wiedział, jak ludzie z tumblra są dobrzy w wyszukiwaniu takich szczegółów. Cóż, on sam należał to takiego typu człowieka, więc jeszcze bardziej się wystraszył.  
Tomlinson rozsiadł się wygodnie na sofie, wyglądając na niesamowicie pewnego siebie. Liam spojrzał na niego, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym przerzucił wzrok na Harry'ego, do którego właśnie podeszła Lou, żeby go przypudrować. Louis zignorował swojego przyjaciela, tylko oblizał usta, dokładnie lustrując młodszego.  
— Możemy zaczynać — powiadomił ich producent, a kamera została włączona.  
— Dobrze chłopcy, teraz mam dla was pytanie z Twittera — oznajmił Harry, zerkając na ekran, na którym miały się one pojawić. — Przyznam, że dostaliśmy ich naprawdę dużo, wasi fani są niesamowicie aktywni. Wybrałem te, według mnie, najciekawsze lub często powtarzające się. Oczywiście bez „czy wyjdziesz za mnie", bo odmowa mogłaby być niezręczna.  
— Ja jestem gotowy poślubić każdą fankę — powiedział Niall. — w takich sytuacjach akceptuje poligamię.  
— Skoro już mówimy o ślubach, jedno z pytań o tym jest właśnie do Liama — gładko przeszedł do tematu Harry, a na ekranie pojawił się tweet. — Liam, czy chcesz kiedyś wziąć ślub i ile chcesz mieć dzieci?  
— To ciekawe — uznał Zayn.  
— Em, tak — potwierdził od razu Payne. — Jestem jeszcze młody, ale na pewno chciałbym małżeństwa i dzieci. Myślałem o dwójce może trójce.  
— To duża rodzina — Harry kiwnął głową.  
— Nie sądzisz, że zbyt duża? — powątpiewał Malik. — Wiesz, myślę, że tobie jedno mogłoby wystarczyć.  
— Może na początek, ale nie chciałbym, żeby było jedynakiem — kontynuował Liam.  
Harry z zaciekawieniem przysługiwał się tej wydanie zdań, jednak szybko odkrył, że była nie planowana, bo Horan wydawał się być przerażony. Na Louisa to jednak nie działało, bo z typowym dla siebie szelmowskim uśmiechem przyglądał się Harry'emu.   
— Niall, teraz pytanie do ciebie — powiadomił go Styles, przerywając niezręczną rozmowę Zayna i Liama. — Z kim z zespołu jesteś najbliżej?  
— Trudne pytanie, bo wszyscy jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi — powiedział Horan, patrząc na każdego z kolejna. — Naprawdę nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić. Wydaję mi się, że wszyscy spędzamy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu i jesteśmy do siebie przywiązani po równo.  
— Najlepsi przyjaciele na zawsze! — wykrzyczał zadowolony Payne.  
— Twoja kolej, Zayn — Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze, Louis praktycznie w ogóle go nie drażnił dzięki czemu mógł się skupić na wywiadzie. Styles starał się przez cały czas brzmieć i wyglądać pewnie, bo musiał przyznać, że odkąd Tomlinson trochę mu ulżył było coraz lepiej. — To ciekawe. Którego z członków zespołu uważasz za najbardziej atrakcyjnego?  
— Harry, czy ty tak bardzo chciałeś nas pogrążyć tymi pytaniami? — zaśmiał się Zayn.  
— Taki był plan, chciałem poznać wszystkie brudne sekrety — zażartował Harry, a Louis zaśmiał się cicho. — Poza tym, nie wstydź się, wszyscy wiemy, że widzieliście się już nago.  
— Więc, całkowicie platonicznie, muszę stwierdzić, że najbardziej atrakcyjny jest L... — Malik zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby uśmiechnąć się złośliwie. — Louis.  
— Rany, Zayne, od zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie pragniesz — uznał Tomlinson ze śmiechem, a Harry poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Wprawdzie jego i Louisa nic nie łączyło, ale nie przyjemnie było słuchać, jak mężczyzna w którym jest zauroczony od kilku lat z kimś flirtuje. — Niestety, odrzucam twoje zaloty. Nie jesteś w moim guście.  
— Nie mam loków i słodkich dołeczków, hm? — powiedział cicho Zayn, a straszy muzyk oblizał usta. I w tym momencie właśnie Harry się złamał.  
Czuł, jak fala ciepła przeszła przez jego ciało i poczuł ukłucie w podbrzuszu. Najwyraźniej spokojny czas jego gorączki minął i znowu jego ciało domagało się najmniejszego dotyku. Słyszał jak chłopcy żartują i rozmawiają o mało znaczących sprawach, a on starał się nie być tak oczywistym, gdy poruszał bardzo delikatnie tyłkiem, patrząc się na Louisa.  
Gdy w końcu producent powiedział mu, że ma zatrzymać te pogaduszki i zadawać dalej pytania, trochę się ocknął.  
— Zostało nam jeszcze pytanie dla Louisa — oznajmił, a chłopcy na niego spojrzeli. Harry czuł, że wzrok Tomlinsona przeszył go na wylot i mężczyzna dobrze wie, że ten jest niesamowicie podniecony. Poza tym, na pewno wyczuł jego zapach.  
— Zaskocz mnie, Harold.  
— Jaka jest ulubiona twoja cecha i dlaczego? — przeczytał jedno z pytań Harry.  
— Och, jakie to nudne — przewrócił oczami. — Bycie sarkastyczny, bo sprawia, że jestem śmieszny.   
— Nie jesteś — mruknął Niall.  
— Myślałem, że wybierzesz mi coś ostrzejszego — zacmokał niezadowolony Louis, układając się wygodniej.  
— Czy to wyzwanie? — flirtował Harry. — No wiesz, zawsze mogłem wybrać ulubiona pozycję w łóżku albo...  
— Nie pozwolę Louisowi mówić o swoich ulubionych pozycjach w łóżku — odezwał się szybko Liam. — Ani niczym, co jest związane z seksem. Oglądają nas niepełnoletnie fanki!  
— Dobrze, to może coś, co mnie samego interesuje — chłopak wyszukał pytanie. — Jak często i jakich okolicznościach palisz? I czy robisz to też w domu?  
— Właściwie nie palę zbyt dużo, jedynie na imprezach, gdy jestem zestresowany i po dobrym se...   
— Niepełnoletnie fanki, Tommo — wtrącił się Payne.  
— ... i po dobrym posiłku — dokończył pewnie i położył od niecenia dłoń na kroczu, puszczając oczko, a Harry musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby nie jęknąć.  
— Przepraszam was chłopcy, ale producent mówi, że musimy już kończyć — powiedział Harry. — Dziękuję wam za miłą rozmowę i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. — Chłopcy również mu podziękowali i już po chwili kamera została wyłączona. — Mogę jeszcze zrobić z wami selfie? Jestem naprawdę ogromnym fanem.  
— Wow, jesteś pierwszym facetem, który lubi naszą muzykę — zdziwił się Niall.  
— Oprócz nas samych oczywiście — dodał Liam.  
— Wydaję wam się, macie naprawdę dużo męskich fanów — powiedział im Harry, zanim wyciągnął telefon, żeby zrobić zdjęcie.  
— Spotykamy najczęściej tylko dziewczyny, kolesie chyba nie mają odwagi podjeść — stwierdził Zayn.  
Styles podziękował sobie, że ma długie ręce, bo bez problemu zmieścił wszystkich w kadrze. Harry otworzył buzię, jak najczęściej ustawiał się do takich zdjęć. Pozostali chłopcy tez zrobili głupie miny, a Louis objął go w pasie, drugą dłoń układając tak, że wskazywał na niego palcem. Gdy zrobił na pewności parę zdjęć, żeby móc potem wybrać najlepsze.  
— Dziękuję wam bardzo — ucieszył się chłopak, przeglądając selfie, gdy nagle telefon wyrwał mu Louis. Załączył aparat, żeby zrobić koleje zdjęcie, wcześniej wskazując na swój policzek. Harry dał mu tam buziaka, patrząc się w obiektyw.  
— Możesz już teraz ze mną wyjść? — wymamrotał Louis, oddając mu telefon.  
— Powiem jedynie szefowi, miałem i tak wziąć dzisiaj wolne — powiedział mężczyźnie.   
— Będę czekał przed głównym wejściem.  
Harry po kolei uścisnął każdego z chłopaków, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie poczuje jego erekcji. Specjalnie odsuwał nieco swoje biodra, żeby przypadkiem nikt go tam nie dotknął. Jedynie Louis musiał, oczywiście, specjalnie przysunąć się bliżej, żeby uzyskać trochę tarcia.  
Harry jeszcze raz podziękował im za wywiad, zanim poszedł do swojego przełożonego. Gdy czekał pod jego drzwiami zdążył wstawić wcześniej zrobione z chłopcami zdjęcie, podpisując je „Jesteście świetni! " i powiadamiając, kiedy będzie można zobaczyć wywiad.  
Szef bez problemu zwolnił go do domu, ciesząc się ze świetnego prowadzenia i zadowolenia muzyków. Harry właściwie nie skłamał, mówiąc, że ma gorączkę. Mężczyzna miał jednak na tyle dobry humor, że bez problemu dał mu jeszcze parę dni do wyleczenia się.  
Wziął swoje rzeczy i pożegnał się jeszcze z Lou, zanim wyszedł na zewnątrz. Trochę się zmartwił, gdy zobaczył, że nie czeka na niego Louis. Jednak już po chwili usłyszał klakson i spojrzał w stronę stojącej nieopodal taksówki. Z tylnego siedzenia pomachał mu Tomlinson. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok niego. Gdy tylko to zrobił, samochód zaczął jechać, a Harry zastanowił się, gdzie właśnie wywozi go mężczyzna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest niesamowicie nieodpowiedzialny, bo jedzie gdzieś z całkiem obcą alfą, jeszcze w czasie swojej gorączki. Miał pewność, że Louis przynajmniej go nie zgwałci, bo to wcale nie byłby gwałt. Ale wciąż musiał się skarcić za brak ostrożności w takich sytuacjach.   
— Jedziemy do hotelu, zamówiłem nam pokój na parę dni — powiadomił go mężczyzna, kładąc dłoń na kolanie, gdy Harry nerwowo się rozglądał. — Nie denerwuj się.  
— Jest okej.  
To może trochę go uspokoiło, bo przecież Louis jest odpowiedzialny i musi dbać o własny wizerunek, więc na pewno nie zrobi nic głupiego. Najwyraźniej jednak nie przejmował się taksówkarzem, bo jego dłoń z kolana wchodziła coraz wyżej, drocząc się z nim, zanim dotknął jego krocza.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziemy na miejscu — mówił Louis, przybliżając się, żeby powąchać jego szyję. — Nie wypuszczę cię z łóżka.  
— Nie zamierzam z niego wychodzić — uznał Harry.  
Louis przytrzymał jego policzek, uśmiechając się nieco. Styles nie wierzył, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Miał przed sobą, na wyciągnięcie ręki osobę, którą jest zauroczony od kilku lat. Tomlinson wyglądał jeszcze lepiej bliska niż na tych wszystkich zdjęciach. Miał przepięknie niebieskie oczy, które wydawały się być niesamowicie głębokie i przeszywające człowieka na wylot. Wysokie kości policzkowe, wyraźne, jakby namalowane przez zdolnego artystę. Wąskie, ale różowe usta, które cały czas oblizywał, wydawały się być idealne do całowania. Harry uniósł swoją dłoń, żeby pogładzić jego kilkudniowy zarost. Był nieco szorstki, ale chłopak to właśnie uwielbiał.  
Nie wiedział, jak długo się sobie przyglądali, ale w tym czasie zdążyli dojechać na miejsce. Louis zapłacił i wyszli, znajdując się przed budynkiem jakiegoś ładnego hotelu. Harry nieco zestresowany wszedł do środka, bo miejsce wydawało się być dość luksusowe i gdyby był paparazzi, uznałby, że właśnie tutaj zatrzymałby się Louis Tomlinson.  
— William Smith — powiedział Louis przy recepcji, a kobieta za ladą uśmiechnęła się nieco, dając im kartkę.  
— Jeśli mają panowie bagaże, nasz boj...  
— Dziękujemy — przerwał jej mężczyzna i podeszli w stronę windy.  
Jeśli Harry miał nadzieję, że zaczną się niej obściskiwać tylko po zamknięciu, to jego marzenia zostały zniszczone, gdy w środku stała starsza para. Spojrzał się na Louisa, który pokiwał głową, ale wyglądał na nieco zawiedzionego. Młodszy jednak czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma. Dziękował lekom, że dzięki nim nie ma tak często i tak intensywnych gorączek, bo chyba by umarł.  
Wysiedli na swoim piętrze i od razu skierowali się do pokoju. Louis szybko otworzył drzwi i praktycznie od razu popchnął Harry'ego na łóżko. Zrobił to brutalnie, jakby przez te wcześniejsze godziny się przed tym powstrzymywał. A Stylesowi podobało się to jak go potraktował i jak zdzierał z niego szybko ubrania. W mgnieniu oka przestał starać się utrzymywać swoje popędy w ryzach i zaczął jęczeć, zdany jedynie na łaskę starszego. Był przed nim w samych bokserkach i uważał to za nieco niesprawiedliwe, bo Tomlinson wciąż był w pełni ubrany.  
Louis nagle zaprzestał swoich działań i położył się na nim, utrzymując ciężar swojego ciała na jednego dłoni. Harry zastanowił się, czy mężczyzna zawsze jest taki silny czy po prostu włączyły się jego zwierzęce instynkty.  
— Mogę cię pocałować? — spytał łagodnie, wręcz zbyt łagodnie jak na sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli. Ale to było słodkie. Pocałunki zawsze są czymś intymnym i Harry poczuł ciepło na sercu, bo być może Louis nie chciał tylko pomóc omedze, jak każda alfa, ale on naprawdę mu się spodobał.  
Kiwnął tylko głową i od razu miękkie usta znalazły się na tych jego. Louis całował delikatnie i łagodnie, rozkoszując się każdą chwilą. Było to niesamowicie słodkie i Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby mógł robić to codziennie. Mężczyzna po prostu wspaniałe się całował, a do tego dochodziły te wszystkie jego cechy, które sprawiały, że młodszy się roztapiał w jego obięciach.  
Dopiero później Louis polizał jego wargę, żeby uzyskać dostęp do środka i wtedy zaczął być brutalniejszy. Otarł ich biodra o siebie i zaczął podgryzać i ssać opuchnięte już usta. Harry był tym niesamowicie zachwycony, bo czuł, jakby Tomlinson dobrze wiedział, co zrobić, żeby mu się podobało. Wydawało mu się, że zna jego ciało na wylot i znają się dłużej niż kilka godzin.   
Louis nagle odsunął swoje usta i Harry jęknął desperacko, gdy mężczyzna to zrobił. Chciał jeszcze całować mężczyznę, chciał to robić do końca swojego życia. Wystawił dłoń, żeby go znowu do siebie przyciągnąć, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił.  
— Nie bądź zachłanny — rozkazał i pociągnął za gumkę jego bokserek, żeby je zdąć. Młodszy uniósł swoje biodra, żeby ułatwić mu to zadanie. Jego twardy penis stał w górze, zaczerwieniony i cieknący. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony, biorąc go w dłoń i nachylając się do chłopaka. Wpił się w jego usta, równocześnie wyciągając w całości zatyczkę. Wtedy właśnie wszelkie płyny wypłynęły niego, sprawiając, że był śliski i już gotowy, żeby go pieprzyć.  
— Rozbierz się, proszę — odsunął na chwile swoje usta, żeby to wymamrotać.  
— Oczywiście, księżniczko — uśmiechnął się złośliwie Louis, pozbywając się koszulki, a potem spodni. Harry podziwiał jego ciało. W ubraniach wydawał się być nieco drobniejszy, miał jednak ładnie mięśnie i mocne nogi. Wszystkie tatuaże były teraz dobrze widoczne, odznaczające się na opalonej skórze. Nieco drażniąco ściągnął swoje bokserki i Harry zamarł, gdy zobaczył jego penisa. Automatycznie rozszerzył nogi, gotowy, żeby w niego wszedł. — Taki chętny.  
I, rany, Harry był chętny. Może i jego gorączka nie była tak intensywna przez leki, więc mógł się powstrzymywać, ale i tak czuł, że jeśli nie będzie miał zaraz w sobie czegoś, to rozpadnie się na kawałki. Czuł, że nie potrzebuje już żadnych przygotowań, Louis jednak musiał się upewnić, wsadzając w niego od razu dwa palce. Uczucie ciała mężczyzny było nieporównywalne z żadną zabawką.  
Louis wyciągnął swoje palce i przekręcił go na brzuch. Harry wypchnął biodra ku górze, a mężczyzna ujął je, kiedy wpychał swojego penisa do środka jednym płynnym ruchem. Styles krzyczał, bo to jest właśnie to, czego potrzebował. Położył głowę i klatkę piersiową płasko na łóżku i jedynie jego tyłek nie dotykał płaszczyzny. Przyjmował wszystko, co dawał mu Tomlinson. Uwielbiał to mocne pchnięcia, idealnie uderzające w jego prostatę oraz pocałunki i podgryzanie skóry na plecach. Harry był niesamowicie wrażliwy i każdy dotykał działał na niego mocno niż mógł się spodziewać.  
Młodszy czuł ogromną potrzebę bycia naznaczonym. Chciał, żeby mocne place Louisa zrobiły siniaki na jego biodrach, pragnął czerwonej od ugryzień i ssania skóry. I mężczyzna świetnie go rozumiał, dając mu to, czego tak potrzebował, przy okazji, jęcząc jaki jest wspaniały. Tomlinson był silny, dominujący i górujący nad nim, ale z drugiej strony to wszystko sprawiało, że Harry czuł się bezpiecznie. Jakby żadne zło świata nie mogło do niego dotrzeć, gdy jest w ramionach alfy.  
— Lou, ja zaraz... — wyjęczał, czując, że jest blisko. Jego penis odbijał się ciężko między jego nogami i chociaż ani razu go nie dotknął, wiedział, że zaraz dojdzie.  
— Dalej, skarbie, dojdź dla mnie — poprosił albo raczej rozkazał mężczyzna, bo w tej samej sekundzie Harry zaczął szczytować. Członek wciąż był twardy, jakby to jedno dojście nic mu nie dało.  
Louis jednak wciąż się w nim poruszał, co było zbyt intensywnym uczuciem dla jego wrażliwiej dziurki, ale nie chciał tego zatrzymywać. Chciał złapać swojego penisa, bo miał wrażenie, że wystarczy kilka pociągnięć i dojdzie po raz drugi. Tomlinson jednak odsunął jego dłoń i nachylił się, żeby przytrzymać oba nadgarstki nad jego głową.  
— Jesteś taki cudowny — sapał nad jego uchem straszy. — Bierzesz to tak dobrze, to nie potrwa długo...  
— We mnie — wymamrotał mu tylko, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie. Chciał czuć go jak najdłużej w sobie i tylko to się liczyło. — Biorę leki.  
Drugie zdanie było jakby dla Louisa sygnałem. Pchnął jeszcze w jego wnętrzu parę razy, zanim się w nie spuścił. Harry miał wrażenie, że to go rozrywa od środka, ale było niesamowicie przyjemne. Krzyknął z bólu pomieszanego ze spełnieniem, a Tomlinson ulitował się nad nim, biorąc jego penisa w dłoń. Tak jak mu się wydawało; wystarczyło kilka pociągnięć, żeby doszedł po raz kolejny. Równocześnie w jego wnętrzu Louis skończył się spuszczać. Wyszedł z niego, a uda Harry'ego od razu pokrył jego własny śluz i sperma mężczyzny.  
Straszy zaczął zlizywać pojedyncze krople płynów, po czym nabrał trochę na palec, żeby podsunąć Stylesowi do buzi. Chłopak leżał na boku, oddychając głośno i ssąc palca Louisa. Smak był specyficzny i nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji spróbować czego takiego, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że mu się nie podobało.  
— Prześpijmy się trochę — polecił Louis, oplatając ciało Harry'ego od tyłu. Młodszy zasnął czując się spełniony, brudny, ale też w pewnym sensie kochany. Ciepło, które dał mu mężczyzna przechodzi przez każdy jego skrawek, sprawiając, że nareszcie może w spokoju zasnąć.  
Ω  
Harry obudził się kilka godzin później i bez skrępowania zaczął się ocierać o krocze Louisa. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie śpi, jego oddech przystał być regularny, ale jednak wciąż udawał. Styles stara się za wszelką cenę zdobyć jego uwagę, poruszając się mocniej i jęcząc.  
— Lou, proszę...  
Dopiero gdy powiedział jego imię, ten nieco się ocknął, dotykając świadomie jego bioder. Od razu przeszedł palcami do dziurki, otwierając ją szerzej, pomimo tego, że była jeszcze trochę luźna od ostatniego razu.  
— Ciii, jest dobrze — uciszył go, gdy Harry'emu chciało się płakać. Miał już dość tej gorączki i bał się, że za bardzo wykorzystuje Louisa. Jednak w sposobie, w jakim mężczyzna całował jego szyję nie było nic oprócz szczególnego uczucia. Czuł się kochany, kiedy muzyk tak dobrze się nim zajmował.  
— Pieprz mnie Louis — wyjęczał, nabijając się na jego palce. Brzmiało to błagalnie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.  
Louis szybkim ruchem przekręcił ich tak, że Harry leżał na plecach, a on był nad nim. Bez ostrzeżenia włożył swojego penisa w jego wnętrze, kładąc nogi chłopaka na swoje ramiona. Wchodził w niego głęboko i Styles bardzo chciałby mu za to podziękować, ale jedyne co wydobywało się z jego ust to LouisLouisLouis i jęki. Nie potrafił złożyć jednego zdania, tym bardziej, gdy mężczyzna podgryrzał jego sutek. Robił to brutalnie, ale właśnie tego potrzebował teraz Harry. Chciał zostać zbesztany i po prostu dojść. Złapał włosy Tomlinsona, żeby zbliżyć go do swoich wrażliwych sutków, przy okazji zwiększając nacisk nóg na ramionach.  
— Kurwa, czemu nie spotkałem cię wcześniej — powiedział Louis z podziwem, lustrując całe jego ciało. Teraz usta na sutkach zostały zastąpione przez palce, które kreśliły małe kółeczka wokół nich. — Spójrz na siebie, jesteś taki gorący. Bierzesz całego mojego kutasa i jeszcze błagasz o więcej. Taka mała dziwka.  
— Ugryź mnie, Louis — poprosił Harry, zanim dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział. Oczywiście, że chciał się złączyć z Louisem, był nim zauroczony od wielu lat, a gdy go poznał to tylko się zwiększyło. Podświadomie wiedział, że pasują do siebie, jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni. Tomlinson jednak całkiem niedawno dopiero powiedział światu, że jest alfą i takie posunięcie względem Harry'ego byłoby bardzo nieodpowiedzialne.  
— Cholera, tak — zgodził się od razu, bo najwyraźniej niezbyt interesowały go konsekwencje.  
Harry był gotowy na ugryzienie. Odsunął szyję, a Louis wgryzł się mocno w kawałek skóry. To było niesamowicie gorące i na tyle przyjemne, że chłopak doszedł. Tym razem jednak orgazm był nieco inny od tych poprzednich. Całe jego podbrzusze wybuchło i czuł orgazm nie tylko w penisie, ale też w swoim tyłku. Tym bardziej, że gdy tylko Harry wystrzelił, Louis poszedł jego śladem i zaczął szczytować.  
Jeszcze przez kilka chwil ciało młodszego trzęsło się z przyjemności. Jakby to ugryzienie sprawiło, że całkiem inaczej odczuwał różne rzeczy, był jeszcze bardziej wrażliwy. Louis chciał z niego wyjść, ale nie pozwolił mu na to, zaciskając mięśnie. Tomlinson głaskał go po głowie, czekając aż ten się uspokoi. Robił to spokojnie, szepcząc dodatkowo kilka pochwał, sprawiając tym, że serce Harry'ego zrobiło się miękkie.   
Ω  
Przez następne kilka godzin pierzyli się jeszcze parę razy. Harry był pod wrażeniem tego, jak ich ciała to znoszą, ponieważ wszystko, c robili było naprawdę mocne. Jeszcze bardziej podziwiał Louis, że ten znosił jego marudzenie, bycie napalonym i ciągłe błaganie o penisa.  
Dopiero wieczorem gorączka się skończyła i nareszcie mogli wziąć spokojnie prysznic. Oboje byli bardzo zmęczeni, a wręcz wykończeni. Przespali całą tę noc w swoich objęciach. Harry czuł się cudownie, mając obok siebie Louisa. Ciężar jego ciała, spokojny oddech, ciepło; wszystko działało kojąc i najchętniej nie ruszałby się z tego łóżka.  
Dopiero gdy obudził się rano odkrył, że Louisa nie ma obok niego. To nie powinno być tak zaskakujące. W końcu mężczyzna chiał mu pomóc w czasie gorączki, to złączenie pewnie też nie znaczyła dla niego aż tyle. Żyją w takich czasach, że ugryzienie wcale nie musi oznaczać przynależności. Louis jak każda alfa, dzięki instynktowi, czuł potrzebę pieprzenia omegi w czasie gorączki, ale wcale nie chciał z nim być. Poza tym, jest międzynarodowej sławy gwiazdą, dlaczego miałby się umawiać z takim chłopakiem jak Styles? Harry starał się go zrozumieć, ale było mu przykro, że nawet się nie pożegnał.  
Wstał leniwie z łózka, które i tak zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie zimne, i poszedł pod prysznic. Był obolały, na całym ciele miał siniaki i malinki, ale tylko uśmiechnął się na ich widok. Jeszcze przez kilka dni będą wspomnieniami ostatnich wydarzeń. Opuszkami palców dotknął ślad po ugryzieniu, zastanawiając się, kiedy zniknie i jak wyjaśni to innym ludziom.  
Gdy wyszedł z łazienki ze zdziwiniem zauważył, że na łóżku siedzi Louis, robiąc coś na telefonie. Harry od razu okrył się mocniej ręcznikiem, próbując się zasłonić. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i pokazał na tackę na stoliku.  
— Przyniosłem ci śniadanie.  
— Myślałem, że sobie poszedłeś — powiedział nieco rozkojarzony Harry.  
— Czemu miałbym to zrobić? — zdziwił się Louis, po czym poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Chłopak grzecznie tam usiadł. — Poszedłem tylko zapalić.  
— Och — wydusił z siebie zdziwiony chłopak, bo wziął to za komplement, zważywszy na wyznanie Louisa.  
— Harry, zrobiłem coś głupiego — powiedział nagle mężczyzna, wyrywając go z miłych przemyśleń.  
— Lou, nie mam zamiaru zmuszać cię do bycia ze mną — przerwał mu. — Wiem, że obaj byliśmy wtedy podnieceni i nie myśleliśmy o konsekwencjach...  
— Rany, skarbie, nie o to chodzi. Naprawdę chcę być z tobą — oznajmił kategorycznie. — Chodzi o to, że mamy teraz mały problem. Byłem nieco nieuważny, ale naprawdę tak dobrze pachniałeś...  
— Louis, mów wprost, co się stało.  
— Ten wywiad — westchnął. — Cały internet o nim huczy i wszyscy myślą, że — sparafrazował tytuł jednego z artykułów, które miał na telefonie — pierzyłem ślicznego prowadzącego.  
— Ale ty pieprzyłeś ślicznego prowadzącego — uświadomił mu Harry, a Louis się zaśmiał.  
— Do tego, jak czekałem na ciebie w taksówce, to zdążyłem zaobserwować cię na instagramie i skomentować zdjęcie, które dodałeś — wyznał, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego. — Wiesz, wtedy napisanie „widzę, że drugie zdjęcie zachowałeś dla siebie" z mrugającą emotką wydawało się zabawne.  
— Jest całkiem zabawne — wzruszył ramionami Harry. — I nie jestem na ciebie zły, bo ja też byłem całkiem oczywisty. Po prostu kierowały nami instynkty, teraz pewnie twój management jakoś to zatuszuje, prawda? Tak jak zrobił to z Ziamem.  
— Skąd wiesz, że Zayn i Liam... nieważne. W każdym razie, nie chcę, żeby to robili z nami — zaprzeczył szybko Louis. — Zależy mi na tobie i, jeśli tylko chcesz, możemy mieć całkiem publiczny związek.  
— To... wow — zaczął zdziwiony, ale też zadowolony. — Chciałbym, oczywiście.  
— Dziękuję, skarbie — powiedział Louis, całując go. Znowu było to słodkie i nieco niespodziewane. Po prostu trzymał biodra Harry'ego, delikatnie muskając jego usta. — Ale nie wchodź na razie na swojego instagrama. Ludzie wypytują się o mnie, o ciebie... Chyba, że chce ci się z nimi rozmawiać.  
— Miałem zamiar sprzedać tabloidom informacje o rozmiarze twoje penisa — położył się na jego kolanach, pozwlajać bawić się włosami.  
— Nie masz miary w oczach, Styles — pogłaskał go po głowie. — A teraz zjedz coś, bo nie możesz żyć na samej spermie.  
— Jesteś głupi — przewrócił oczami Harry, ale posłuchał mężczyzny i pozwolił się karmić Louisowi. Starszy powoli wkładał mu kawałki owoców do ust, może zbyt długo trzymając palce w jego buzi, żeby mógł jego possać. Tomlinson cały czas patrzył się na chłopaka, uśmiechając się do siebie. — To niekomfortowe, kiedy patrzysz się jak jem.  
— Jesteś piękny — mruknął, składając krótki pocałunek na jego szyi. Zaraz po tym przejechał palcem po czerwonych śladach, które mu zrobił. Uśmiechał się do siebie pewnie. Harry wyginał się pod jego dotykiem, a dreszcze przez cały czas go przechodziły. — Tak się cieszę, że jesteś mój.   
Harry wyrwał z siebie cichy pomruk, bo on był nawet jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy. Był wniebowzięty, gdy mężczyzna tak się nim zajmował i był przy nim.  
— Podasz mi telefon? — wymamrotał po chwili, bo przypomniał sobie, że musiałby powiadomić najbliższych, że wszystko z nim okej. W końcu nie odzywał się od dłuższego czasu, zbyt zajęty Louisem. — Jest w kieszeni płaszcza.  
Tomlinson pokiwał głową i wstał na chwilę, żeby przynieść Harry'emu komórkę. Zanim chłopak zdążył go zatrzymać, bo przypomniał sobie o pewnej krępującej sprawie, mężczyzna zdążył już spojrzeć na wygaszacz.  
— Naprawdę, Harold? — zaśmiał się, a Styles próbował wyrwać od niego swój telefon. — Nie spodziewałem się, że masz moje zdjęcie na tapecie.  
Zwrócił ekran w jego stronę, ukazując swój wizerunek. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione podczas jednego z koncertów i Louis został akurat oblany wodą, więc jego ciało było dokładnie widoczne.  
— To nie jest śmieszne — prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.  
— To bardzo słodkie — stwierdził Louis, pochylając się do jego twarzy. — Dostanę buziaka?  
— Dostaniesz, ile chcesz — obiecał Harry, całując Tomlinsona.  
***   
POWRÓCIŁAM!!!  
Dobra, pewnie nikt się nie stęsknił, no ale wiecie, miło znów tutaj zawitać. Dzisiaj mam dla was coś luźnego, ale równocześnie dość trudnego dla mnie do napisania, bo rzadko czytam a/b/o. Mam nadzieje, że wam się podobało!  
Przy okazji, ff się pisze i będzie prawdopodobnie na początku stycznia.  
Kooocham!!!


End file.
